


Stuck With You

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck "Hates" Eddie, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck and Eddie get stuck in an elevator on the job, which is unfortunate for Buck, because hehatesEddie, but maybe he realizes that Eddie isn't as bad as he thought he was.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Stuck With You

“Buckley. Diaz. You two take the elevator. Start evacuating. Make sure everyone is out,” Bobby orders as they make their way into the apartment building. “Chim, Hen. You’re with me.”

Buck rolls his eyes, because of course Bobby would pair him up with Diaz. Bobby knows that the two haven’t gotten along yet. That’s mostly due to Buck’s attitude towards the new recruit.

“Cap, come on. Can’t I-”

“No arguing, Buckley. We don’t have the time,” Bobby snaps, glancing at Buck. “Go. Now.”

Buck sighs, glancing over at Eddie, before leading the way towards the elevator. He steps aside so Eddie can walk into the elevator as well. Buck reaches over and hits the top floor.

“We’re starting at the top?” Eddie asks, looking over at Buck.

“That’s how we normally do it,” Buck mumbles, avoiding eye contact with Eddie.

Eddie rolls his eyes, finally getting annoyed with Buck’s harsh attitude when Eddie knows that he's done absolutely nothing to this man he just met. “Man, come on. What’s your problem?”

Buck pauses for a moment, before looking over at Eddie. “Okay. You. You’re my problem,”

“What the hell have I done to you?” Eddie asks.

Buck opens his mouth to reply, but stops as soon as the elevator comes to a halt, and he knows they haven’t reached the top floor yet. “Well, that can’t be good,”

“The elevator stopped? We’re not at the top yet,” Eddie says, quickly glancing around.

“Yeah, I know that,” Buck snaps, trying to pry the door open with his hands.

Eddie rolls his eyes for a second time, grabbing his radio. “Cap, we’ve got a problem,”

“ _What kind of a problem, Diaz_?” Bobby replies instantly.

“The elevator is stuck,” Eddie responds. “Got any ideas on how to get us out of here?”

“ _Sit tight, boys. We’ll get a hold of the apartment manager_ ,” Bobby tells him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Buck groans, and grabs his radio as well. “Cap, we don’t have time to wait for someone to rescue us. There’s a whole apartment complex that needs to be evacuated!”

“ _I know that, Buck. I’m sending in backup to help evacuate_ ,” Bobby says.

Eddie sighs. “Better make yourself comfortable. We’re gonna be in here for awhile,”

“Why? There’s literally dozens of firefighters outside that can help us. This is their job,” Buck argues.

“Uh huh. Sure. They also have another, more important, job to do that includes evacuating this entire apartment complex because of a potential gas leak. Who do you think they’re gonna prioritize more, hm?” Eddie asks.

Buck huffs. “You’re so annoying,” he leans against the door and crosses his arms against his chest.

“So are you. But you don’t see me complaining about it, do you? I suck it up and do my job,” Eddie snaps, slowly sliding down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor. He pulls out his phone to check his messages.

“Got somewhere to be?” Buck asks as he watches Eddie.

“Do you care?” Eddie asks, glancing up at Buck.

“No,” Buck replies, a little too quickly, before clearing his throat. “Sorry. Just… trying to make small talk. You know, if we’re going to be stuck for a while.”

Eddie hesitates before answering. “I’m just trying to get a hold of my son. I was supposed to pick him up after this shift,” Eddie says. “Now, I’m afraid I might be a little late.”

“Whoa, dude. You have a kid?” Buck asks, suddenly interested.

“Christopher,” Eddie replies, turning his phone around to show Buck a picture of his son. “He’s seven.”

“And super adorable. I uh, I love kids,” Buck says, sitting down on the floor as well, beside Eddie.

“Well, I love this one. I’m all he’s got,” Eddie tells him. He looks over and sees the confused look on Buck’s face. “Mother’s not in the picture. It’s just me and him.”

“Ah,” Buck says, nodding. “Hope I get to meet him one day.”

Eddie snorts. “So, you’re all up for meeting my son but you can barely stand to be around me? Got it,”

“No offense, but kids are adorable. They can do no wrong in my eyes,” Buck argues.

“My son is very adorable. Who do you think he gets his handsome good looks from?” Eddie huffs.

“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong on that one-” Buck’s eyes instantly widen. “I- I just mean…”

“Don’t worry,” Eddie smirks. “I know exactly what you mean, Buck.”

Buck groans, leaning against the wall, desperately hoping for help to arrive soon so he doesn’t have to be stuck in the elevator with Eddie. Who knows what else is going to come out of his mouth?

Buck’s pretty sure it’s been close to an hour now, and they’re still stuck in the elevator. He hears noises and people outside the elevator, which frustrates him even more.

“You never answered my question,” Eddie speaks for the first time in awhile.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Buck mumbles, his head resting against the wall as he has his eyes closed. It had been so quiet for so long he almost forgot Eddie was there. Almost.

“What did I do to hate me so much?” Eddie asks.

Buck finally opens his eyes. “I don’t hate you,” he says, looking over at Eddie.

“Well, you certainly don’t like me,” Eddie retorts. “Was it something I did? Something I said? Because, whatever it was, I’m sure I didn’t mean it. I mean… I get along with everyone else…”

“Yeah, that’s just it,” Buck says, letting out a sigh. “You’ve only been here a couple months. This is supposed to be your getting to know you period. You’re not supposed to walk in like you own the place. You’re supposed to respect your elders.”

“My elders?” Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows at Buck. “Aren’t I older than you?” He chuckles when Buck glares at him. “Look-” Eddie turns slightly so that he’s facing Buck better. “I’m sorry, okay man? I didn’t mean to step on any toes. That’s the last thing I wanted to do. I’m just trying to do my job.”

Buck huffs. “You’re a little too perfect at it,”

“That’s the second compliment you’ve given me since we’ve been stuck in the elevator,” Eddie points out.

“Are you complaining? Because, I’m pretty sure I can think of some insults,”Buck says, grinning when Eddie rolls his eyes at him.

“Look, you're a badass under pressure, brother. You can have my back anytime,” Eddie says.

Buck slowly nods as he stares at Eddie. “Or, you know, you can have mine…”

Eddie snorts. “Sure,” he says. He looks over at Buck and freezes for a moment when he sees Buck staring at him. It’s silent for a moment, before Eddie slowly leans over, and then pulls Buck in for a kiss.

Buck’s eyes widen for a moment in shock, but he’s quick to melt into the kiss. It’s a little awkward, considering their position right now, but he’s not going to lie and say he hasn’t been dreaming of kissing Eddie since the day he first laid eyes on him.

Before the two can take the kiss any further, they’re interrupted by the elevator door being pried open.

“Mhm. Just as I thought,”

Eddie pulls away from Buck as soon as he hears Hen’s voice. He looks over with wide eyes. “Shit,”

“Making out on the job? Cap’s going to love to hear about this,” Chimney adds.

“Well, what the hell else are we supposed to do while you guys are taking your sweet time to get us out?” Buck retorts with a huff, though his tone is playful.

“Sorry to make you wait. We were having a bit of trouble,” Hen says. She sighs as she stares at the two, before walking over and pulling Eddie up from the ground, while Chimney pulls Buck up.

“You’re not… really going to tell Cap about what you saw… right?” Eddie asks nervously.

“I’ll think about it,” Hen says, smirking at Eddie, before turning to walk away.

“We’re never going to let this go!” Chimney chuckles, following Hen.

Buck groans, and looks over at Eddie. “Kind of wish we were still stuck,” he says.

“You’re only saying that because you want to kiss me some more,” Eddie smirks as he looks over at Buck.

Buck glares at him. “Don’t get cocky, Diaz,” he reaches over and playfully shoves him, and they walk out of the elevator. “But, seriously. I’d… I would like to do that again. Maybe we could…?”

“My dating life is complicated, Buck,” Eddie says, looking over at Buck. He sighs when he sees the disappointed look on Buck’s face. “But, maybe we could talk about it over a date, if you’re interested?”

Buck grins as he looks up at Eddie. “Yeah. I’m definitely interested,”


End file.
